One Mistake
by missafrolatina
Summary: It's a regular day in Amity Park. Or not... Someone finds out Danny's secret. And it's up to him and Sam to change their fate. Rated t for mild language :) R&R my version of how everyone will find out Danny's secret identity. this story is up for adaption. that is all.
1. Chapter 1

I was at home and it was Monday. My alarm clock rang so I hit it with my hammer that I hid underneath my mattress. I really don't know why I did it, but the only thing I can come up with is so that I can have my parents go crazy about my obedience and why they hate it when I wreck my belongings. Anyway, I craned my neck to the side and looked at what time it was. _**Dang,**_ I thought._** I really need to stop oversleeping!**_ I jumped up out of the bed and dragged my feet to my bathroom. After I did my business **(A/N: Not that kind of business if you're thinking the number 2 weirdoes!)** and brushed my teeth, I picked my clothes out. I slipped on a blank tank-t that said Green Day on it, black skinny jeans, and green converses. Then I grabbed my purple sweater and my backpack and ran down stairs. "Ba-bye now, Sammy!" my mother yelled as I walked out the door. "Later." I called back as I shut the door. When I turned around and walked to my limo, the loudest sound filled my ears. It sounded similar the sound of a gun being shot, and when I saw it came out of an Ecto-Blaster or whatever Jack Fenton calls it, I knew I had nothing to worry about. See the thing is I've got a secret. Well, more of his secret. I'm best friends with a super hero that just so happens to be my boyfriend. His name is Danny, and when he's in ghost mode (he half ghost) he goes by the name of Danny Phantom. He's got super powers and every stinkin' day, he has to go and fight a ghost that tries to terrorize the city of Amity. So since today wasn't any different, I sat down in the limo and greeted my driver like nothing was going on. Everybody is used to it by now too so he began driving and greeted me back.

By the time I got to school, I was seconds away from being a minute late and my dumb teacher Mr. Lancer doesn't take kindly to being ONE MINUTE late. I rushed into the classroom and took a seat next to my friends Tucker, Dana, and Daniella. "That was a close one." Daniella whispered to me. "Hey, I was saved by the bell." I replied, and as soon as I did Danny came in panting like a dog running a marathon."Mr. Fenton, you're one minute late." Danny walked past him and I could tell he was tuning Mr. Lancer out because he didn't acknowledge him at all. Tucker snickered and Dana, Daniella and I glared at him. Danny sat next to me and whispered something that caused my jaw to drop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here's chapter 2 of One Mistake :)**

Danny sat next to me and whispered something that caused my jaw to drop.

**Chapter 2**

"Paulina saw me go ghost." He said. "Har Har Har, very funny." I responded while chuckling and crossing my arms, but anyone could tell I sounded nervous when I spoke. His frown deepened, his baby blue eyes sadly looking away. "She said she wouldn't tell if I went out with her and dumped you." He continued "What the he-"I said out loud. "Ms. Manson, is there something you have to say?" Mr. Lancer asked. I felt like a thousand pairs of eyes landed on top of me. "No Mr. Lancer." The door swung open, and who was it but Miss Queen Bee, a.k.a. Paulina Gag Sanchez. Yuck, I practically gagged in my mouth when I saw her. Half of me was disgusted and the other half was relieved that I wasn't in the spotlight. Paulina let her gaze fall on Danny. Then she smirked at me while she walked to her desk. As she sat down like she was royalty, my eyes twitched and a smirk fell on my face. Why you ask? Because I was almost lost in my thoughts of tying her to some tracks and having Youngblood run her over. I remembered what Danny said and turned my head over to him. Leaning over I whispered, "It's true? You've got to be kidding me! How did you get caught?" I was so confused. He answered, "She fallowed me into an alley." I responded, "Nosey little. When I get my hands on her!" My fist clenched and turned white. I was going to have to do some plotting…


End file.
